Unexpected Event
by HarryXHann
Summary: A story of Sting accidentally marked Lucy. Then after, Sting was falling in love with Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After they defeated the dragons and the future Rogue, the guilds who participated the GMG held a party at one of the club in Crocus. Everybody were drinking, dancing, eating, talking and having fun with the other guild members./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongLucy's/strongstrong POV/strongbr /I was in the table with Erza, Wendy, Charle, Lily, Happy, Natsu, and Gray. I couldn't believe that even the Sabertooth attended and having fun with the other guilds. Until Master Macarov broke the fun and said, "Everyone, let's have a drinking contest! Everybody can participate, and who ever won can have a girl or a boy at least for one day and have a date. I will pick the someone in the guild for the price."br /"And the price will be Lucy Heartfilia and Eve Tearm. Let the contest begin!" Master Macarov /Me?! Why me? I can't believe it. br /"Erza, Natsu, Gray, HELP ME!" I shouted to /"Don't worry Lucy! Natsu, Gray and I will participating this. We will save you Lucy!" Erza shouted to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNormal's/strongstrong POV/strongbr /Lucy was at the top of the bar counter together with Eve. Everyone were starting drinking, until many of them fell on the ground because of the dizziness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(1 hour later)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Only Natsu, Sting, Cana, and Bacchus are left in the contest. Everybody fell in the ground except for the guild master. Lucy is now worried of Natsu and Cana. Then Natsu spoke, " I -hic- will def -hic- initely -hic- winning -hic- this." After another barrrel , Natsu fell down. Sting was laughing, " Natsu-san, -hic- I will definitely -hic- winning this."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After the another barrel, even Bacchus who defeated Cana in the drinking contest before fell down. "Bacchus, I defeated you today." Cana said. Then Master Macarov spoke, "And the winners are Sting Eucliffe and Cana Alberona. Then Sting lift Lucy and put her in his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Macarov-dono, I will now go and claim my price." Sting /"Master?!", Lucy said while crying. "It's alright Lucy. Everything will be alright. That man can't hurt you." Master Mavis said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Outside the club)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While walking outside the club, the Sabertooth guild members, including Rogue, Yukino, Rufus, Lector, Frosch and Orga was very shock when Sting was willing to win the contest just for the fairy girl. br /Then Rogue broke the silence and said, "Are you sure that you are to claim that girl, Sting?". Then Sting said, "Yup, this is my price for winning against Natsu-san."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can you put me down, after all I am not drunk." Lucy said while crying. br /Sting put her down, while the others continued walking. Sting grip her hands, and pinned her to the wall. "Your such a crybaby."Sting said. Then Sting put his head in her shoulders and smelled her. "Natsu-san didn't claim you?" Sting asks. Lucy was so confused on what Sting said. Lucy felt that Sting kissed her neck. Rouge stopped and noticed Sting pinned Lucy at wall and stared at them. Sting opened his mouth and bit her neck until Sting sucked little on her blood. Lucy was shocked and thought Sting was a vampire. Sting faced her and kissed her passionately./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then Yukino, Rufus, Lector, Frosch, and Orga stopped and turned around. They saw Sting kissed her, until Lucy collapsed. They were shocked when Sting kissed the fairy girl. "What the heck are you doing, Sting? You marked her didn't you?" Rouge ask while Sting carried her like a bride. Sting didn't say anything and start walking until they reach their inn./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy starting to regain her consciousness and remembered that Sting stole her first kiss. Then Sting put her down in his room. He the stare Lucy, then Lucy also stared at him. Sting collapse because of the drunkenness. Lucy caught him and drag him into his bed. Lucy couldn't do anything because she was the price of the contest. She undressed his top and put a blanket on him. Lucy saw a couch near the window and sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(In the morning)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting wakes up and put his hand in his head covering his right eye. He could feel the pain in his head and trying to remember what happened last night. Sting goes out in his room, he didn't notice the girl in the couch and goes to the lobby. He saw Rouge who was handling an ice bag and put it in his head. Sting goes to the bar counter and ask for an ice bag. Sting the sat next to Rouge. Yukino then arrived and sit next to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSting's/strongstrongPOV/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How was your night with her?", Yukino ask me while /I looked confused on what Yukino said. emWhat/ememis/ememshe/ememsaying/ememabout/emem HER? /ememI/ememcouldn't/ememremember/ememwhat/ememhappened/ememlast/emem night/em. "What are you saying?" I asked her. Then Rogue interrupted, "You don't remember what happened last night?"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I took the ice bag before I could answer, "I can't remember what happened. All I can remember is that I beat you all in the drinking contest. And claim the price." Then Rufus together with Lector and Frosch interrupt in the conversation. "I memorized everything what happened last night." Rufus said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We were all shocked when you kissed her." Orga /emKissed/emem? /ememWhat/ememare/ememthey/ememsaying/ememthat/ememI/ememkissed/ememher/emem?/embr /"Where is she?" I asked /"In your room, Sting-kun." Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran to my room, when I opened it I saw her sleeping in the couch. I looked at her, and Rouge came in and said, "You marked her last night." I hurriedly smelled her, I smell her strawberry vanilla scent and a white dragon's smell. I was shocked when I see her neck with white scales./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOh/ememmy/ememgod/emem! /ememWhat/ememdid/ememI/ememdo/ememto/ememher/emem?/embr /Master Rob, the new master of Sabertooth, also an ex-member of fairy tail came in to my room. "What will you say to the fairy tail about what happened?" Master Rob said. Lucy wakes up and saw Sting, Rouge, and Master Rob standing in front of her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhm.. May I ask you a question?" Lucy ask Master Rob. "Of course you can." Master Rob told Lucy. "Uhm.. who are you?" Lucy ask him. "I am the new master of Sabertooth. I am also an ex-member of fairy tail. Lucy is your name, right?" Master Rob said. Lucy nod and stared at Sting who was looking at the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNormal's/strongstrongPOV/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then Master Rob, sit beside Lucy. "My child, I have something to tell you. You are being marked by this idiot man here. You are now his mate. Your lives are connected as one. When one of you will die the other one will also die." Master Rob explained to Lucy. Lucy was shocked when she heard what Master Rob said. "We will call the Fairy Tail and tell them what happened. You will not leave Sting's side until we find a solution to removed the mark."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Time skip after calling Fairy Tail)br /strongAt/strongstrongFairy/strongstrongTail/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ji-san, what should we do?", Natsu /"We need to help Sabertooth to find a cure to the mark." Master Macarov said. While they were thinking for the cure, Master Mavis appear beside Master /"Third, I have something to tell you." said Master /"First, what should we do? Lucy has been marked by Sting the white dragon slayer." Erza told Master /Gajeel who was sitting in the corner eating metal, stood up, and talk, "About the mark, there are possibility that it won't wear off. Even if you are going to use a dispell. A dragon, I mean a dragon slayer has only one mate. Once a dragon slayer marked her as his mate, it means that the lives of the dragons slayer and the girl are now connected as one. It means, if one of them died, the other one will also die."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Eeeehhh!'' everyone shocked when Gajeel told them about the mark. "Your right, let's just hope that the mark will wear off." Master Mavis told them. Everyone had a sad look. Natsu couldn't believe that Sting marked Lucy as his mate./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt/strongstrongthe/strongstrongSabertooth/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They arrived at the guild, Lucy who was in the room of the guild staring outside. When someone knocked at the door and opened it. Lucy saw Master Rob wanting to talk with her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, you will come with Sting whenever he had mission. Due to the mark, you must understand it. And also, you can visit the Fairy Tail whenever you want it." Master Rob /With a smile on her face, she nodded at him. Then, Master Rob walks out to the room and let her rest. Then Lucy walks to the window having a deep thought./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongLucy's/strongstrongPOV/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"What should I do? I must stay here until he mark will wear off. What would they say about me? I miss Fairy Tail so much. I wish I could go there without any permission. I miss my apartment. I miss to take mission with Team Natsu. How long should I be here? I want to go home, were my friends are. I really want to see them, having fun with them, watching them as they fight./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" *sigh* I missed them so much" Lucy told herself./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNormal's POV/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While Lucy was in her thoughts, Sting entered to her room bringing bags with new outfits. He saw Lucy staring in the window having her deep thoughts./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Oi, Blondie. Here's your new clothes that I brought. Wear them tomorrow, were going to have a mission with Rogue. You have to take a sleep." Sting told Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting goes out in the room and walks out in the hall until he reach his room. Then Lucy then took the bag and arrange the clothes to the cabinet. She took a relaxing shower, when she was done. She let her hair dry, until she summon Plue./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Open! Gate of Canis Minor Key! Nikola!". Then Plue rans to Lucy and Lucy hugs him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Plue, I missed you too. Just accompany me for a while. While waiting for my hair." Lucy said to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then Plue replied, " Pu-punnn." When Lucy was feeling sleepy, she then told Plue to go back, then Plue vanished. Then Lucy lay down to the bed and rest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt Fairy Tail/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr /strongThey all missed their one and only celestial mage. Mira who was serving beers in the guild noticed that Natsu who is not on the mood to mingle his friends. Then Mira stayed at the counter and talked to Gray and Erza who were eating./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I hope Natsu is alright." Mira said with a sad tone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He'll be alright when he accepted what happen to Lucy." Gray said while eating./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza nooded. She then looked for Lisanna who was serving beer to the other guild members. Erza then approach Lisanna./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhmm. Lisanna, can we tallk for a minute?" Erza asked Lisanna./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lisanna nodded and follow Erza at the back of the guild. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lisanna, can I asked you a favor?" Erza asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure, what is it? Lisanna replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can you help Natsu recover. I know he's been down when he knows what happen to Lucy." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course. We all know that Natsu has been very sad after that day. I will help you." Lisanna said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you very much, Lisanna." Erza replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two girls headed inside the guild and talk to Mira, Gray, Levy and Wendy about their plan on Natsu./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt Sabertooth/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When the sun shone to her windows, Lucy wakes up early. She has a long sleep so she decided to have a long bath. After that she then goes out to the bathroom. She headed to the cabinet and looked for the clothes that Sting brought for her. She decided to wear a black micro shorts, and a plain loose blue shirt. She brush her hair and put a blue ribbon. When somebody knocks on her door, when she opened it, she saw Yukino./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhmm. Lucy-san, I am giving you this back pack. You have a mission with Sting and Rogue, right?" Yukino told Lucy. And Lucy nodded and said, "Thank you, Yukino-san."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then Sting appeared at the back of Yukino, and interupt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oi Blondie, get ready, were going. Pack your clothes. I will be waiting down stairs." Sting told Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded and hurriedly packeed her new clothes. She then wear her brown boots. She goes down to the lobby where Rogue and Sting together with their cats, Lector and Frosch. Then Master Rob told them to take care of Lucy then they go to their mission./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(While walking)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue read about what mission are they going./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"/strongstrongHelp our City attacked by evil goblins"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong Reward: 2,000,000 J/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr /strong"When we killed all the goblins, we will have 2,000,000 J." Sting said Rogue./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting-kun can kill all those by one shot." Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fro, also thinks to." Frosch said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue kept the request in his pocket. Lucy was so silent while following them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(After a long walk)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They arrived at the city near the cliff. They were confused that no one are there even in the streets. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They are all inside their houses." Sting said. Lucy saw that there are blood stains everywhere. Lucy kept looking at the village. The city looks like abandoned. While walking, they saw nothing in the streets, even in the parks. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Until they arrived at the Mayor's building, then an old man approach them when they entered the building./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Excuse me, are you the mage of the Sabertooth who accepted the request?' the old man asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, we are." Rogue politely answer's back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well follow me." the old man says. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They follow the old man until they arrived to the Mayor's office. They opened the door and approach the Mayor who made the request./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, all I wanted to do to you, is that kill all the goblins who are messing in the city. Everybody are scared to be killed by the goblin. Now, all the people in the city are scared to go outside because of the goblins. Please help us." the Mayor said while tears are coming out to his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. We are going to help you. We will locate the goblins hide out and kill them." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We will go now and find them." Sting said with a smile in his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They are now going out to the building. They decided to roam around the city. They have to find a high building to rest where no one can detect them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, you have to becareful, when Sting is not around to save you. And also, we don't have an to much information of the said goblins." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They found a tall building. Then they go upstairs, until they reach the rooftop. Lucy then, have an idea where they can find information of the said goblins./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Open! Gate of Southern Cross Key! Crux!" Lucy said summoning Crux./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, Lucy-sama. How can I help you?" Crux said to Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who is he?" Sting ask./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He is Crux. He can give us information about the said goblin."Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Crux, I want to know about the goblins of this town." Lucy said to Crux./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crux looked sleeping. Everyone shocked except Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fairy-san, he is sleeping while we are asking him." Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fro, thinks also too." Frosch said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's alright, he's just thinking." Lucy said to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting couldn't help but blinking his eyes. Until Crux wakes up and tells Lucy about the goblins in this city./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-sama, the goblins in this city are found in the book of Zeref. That's all I know. Lucy-sama." Crux said to Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy was shocked when the goblins are from the book of Zeref./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Crux. You can now go back." Lucy said to Crux. Then Crux disappeared. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy and the others are waiting for the night time. Where the goblins usually attacks the village. Lucy take a rest to have a full magic. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(The Night time come)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting is preparing to fight the goblins. Frosch was placed at the back of Rogue and Sting placed Lector at his back. Lucy is now prepared with her Fleuve d'étoiles. They run until they reach the park. They form a circle facing different direction. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The goblins are now surrounding them. Sting attacked the goblins in front of him, also Rogue attacked the goblins in front of him. Lucy call Leo and Virgo. Lucy together with Loki and Virgo attacked the goblins. Until they separated to each other in different places. Lucy is now nere at the cliff, Sting is now near the houses and Rogue stays in the park./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy killed almost half of the goblins surrounding them. Virco give Lucy a tube, Lucy was confused then when she draw it, it forms a sword. She kept smashing all the goblins. Virgo and Leo vanished in the air, only four goblins left. Lucy killed the one and didn't notice the goblin flying to her, which made her fall to cliff and headed on the water. Due to force of the waves, Lucy can't swim back to surface until the waves pushed her hard to the cliff which made cough blood due to the hard impact./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Horologium appear and placed her inside. Horologium then float until he reached the shore. He then vanished in the air. Lucy was lying down in the sand, she wakes up, and feel the pain in her back. She couldn't move even a bit. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(In the park)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting killed all the goblins and ran to the park to help Lucy and Rogue. When he reached the park, Sting saw Rogue killed the last goblins but he did not saw Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where's Lucy, Rogue?" Sting ask Rogue./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We were separated to each other." Rogue replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's find her." Sting said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two exceed fly up in the sky to find Lucy while Sting and Rogue are in the cliff to find her. Lector saw a girl lying down in the sand. Then Lector flew in the sky to find Rogue and Sting, when he find them, Sting rushes down to beach where the girl lying according to Lector. Sting knows the scent while he rushes to the beach. He then saw Lucy in the sand, he rushes to her and saw Lucy's mouth with blood. Then Horologium popped in and explain what happend. Sting carried her to go back to guild while Rogue go to the Mayor to get the reward./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt the Sabertooth/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr /strongWhen Sting arrived in the guild, he the rushes to the infirmary to get Lucy healed. Everyone shocked when they saw Sting carrying a girl. When Sting arrived in the infirmary, he placed Lucy carefully to the bed. Then the doctors in the guild said that he must wait outside. Sting closed the door and waited outside. Master Rob appeared in his sight and asked what happened. Sting explain what happened in the mission. Master Rob give him a big smile because they finished their job and told him,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Lucy-san will be okay. After all, Lucy-san is a Fairy Tail Mage. She won't die for her friends, but she lives for her friends."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Master Rob walked out to the infirmary. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After an hour, the doctor said that Lucy will be okay and needs to rest. Then Sting goes back to the bar counter and ask for a drink. After a while, he's having a good talk to the other guild members./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy regain her consciousness and stared at the ceiling. She looked the infirmary, and saw a nurse. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you alright? Do you feel something?" the nurse ask./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'm alright." Said Lucy while sitting up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Master Rob entered the infirmary and talkeed to Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, do you want to visit Fairy Tail?" Master Rob asked Lucy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded with a smile. I will let you go home for 4 days, but you must go back here for Sting." Master Rob said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you so much, Master Rob. You are very kind." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""After you regain your strength you can go visit to Fairy Tail." Master Rob said with a smile in his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded with a happy face. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After Lucy regain her strength, she packed her clothes. She took a bath, and wear a brown shorts, and a white loose sleeveless shirt. She said goodbye to Sting and headed to the train station. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt Magnolia/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy feels the air when she arrived Magnolia. She headed to the guild, she was very nervous in arriving the guild. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone look at the door when they notice a person walking to the doors. They couldn't say who because of the brightness. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When looked at the guild, everybody stares at her, when she says, " I'm home!" everybody ran to her and cry. Everybody misses her. When she saw Natsu, Erza , Gray. Wendy, Happy, Charle and the others, she can't help but cry./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Master Macarov stepped out and shouted, " LET'S CELEBRATE !" Everybody was having fun./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy was at the table, sitting and surrounded by them, Lucy feels uncomfortable./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, you smell weird." Natsu says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You must not smell a lady." Charle angrily said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You smell like a white dragon." Natsu says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy just laugh when Natsu tell that. Then Levy sit beside her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lu-chan, can we see the mark?" Levy asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yup. Levy-chan." Lucy said while lift her hair up. Everyone saw a white and yellow scales in her neck. Everyone was amazed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Master Rob told me that when I have this mark, no dragon slayers can touch me or be his mate. When a dragon slayers bit me he will die." Lucy explains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How long will you stay?" Erza asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""4 days." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can you stay here for one week or more?" Wendy asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. Master Rob said, if I stay longer than five days without Sting, the effect of the mark will be worsen." Lucy explain to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After the celebration, Lucy go the apartment and pay her 2 months rent fee which cost 70,000 J. When she arrived in her room, she goes to her bathroom and have a relaxing bath. When she's done, she goes to her bed and have a nice sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the morning/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy was at the guild and everyone greeted her. She makes her way to the bar counter and ordered an strawberry vanilla milkshake. Mira give Lucy the milkshake. Erza, came and asked her to go to the mission, Lucy was about to say yes when Master Macarov appear and said, /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will let her go when you will not put Lucy's life in danger." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We will take good care of her ji-san." Gray told Master Macarov./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Master nodded and Erza picked the request. They were all ready./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The mission was to defeat all bandits in the area of Clover Town./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(Timeskip after the mission)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy arrived at the guild to say good bye to them. Everyone was very sad when Lucy was about to go. Tears shed on their eyes when Lucy stepped out in the guild doord./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy walks through the train station. She then looked for the chair to seat. She found a place near the window. She took a good rest while waiting to arrived in the town./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When she arrived, Lucy walks to the town until she reach the guild./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt the Sabertooth/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Lucy pushed the door to opened, everyone wasn't there. So she walked to the Master's Office. She opened the door, and walk to the table where Master Rob was writting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Master Rob?" Lucy asked while walking to the table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, you have arrived." Master said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where is everyone in the guild." Lucy asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone was in the mission, and some are having a break. Only Rogue and Sting are left." Master explain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, you can go now to your room and have a rest." Master added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded, and make her way in the hall. She passed Sting's room, until she arrived in her room. She unlocked it, and goes in. She put her bag in the couch and lay her body at the bed. She was now asleep. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(After 5 hours of sleep)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy then wakes up and she goes to the window and take a look in the city. She then goes to the bathroom, and have a nice shower. When she goes out in the bathroom, she was starving. She then heard a knock in her door. When she opened it, she found Sting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You want to go out and have dinner?" Sting asked her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded. She then gave him a smile. Sting blush a little. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the city/strong /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy and Sting were waliing in the streets. Then goes in the restaurant. When they goes out, they were alone. No one are in the streets. When Lucy was about to walk, Sting grabbed her hand and hugged her. Lucy was blushing when he hugged her. After the hugged, Sting broke the hug and grabbed her hand and they started walking. Lucy was still blushing, her face was really like Erza's hair. She looked at Sting and smile. She don't know that Sting was also blushing. Sting was still holding his hand and walked until they reached the guild./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After they arrived in the guild, they both goes to their own room and rest. Lucy was in her room, she felt her heart beating so fast. She was still blushing when Sting hugged her. She ran in her bed and jump, she was staring in the ceiling and was thinking why did Sting hugged her after an hour of thinking about what happen she falls asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In Sting's room, Lector was sleeping in his bed. Sting sat in his bed. He was still thinking about what happen. He didn't know if that was the effect of the mark. He really misses her so much that's why he hugged her tightly. He lay down in his bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will just forget what happen" Sting says to himself. He closed his eyes until he falls asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In the morning/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting-kun! Sting-kun!" Lector shouted while running to Sting's bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting wakes up and saw Lector. "What is it, Lector?" Sting asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Rogue-kun, says that you and Fairy-san should go with him in the mission together with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus." Lector said while panting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why do all guilds are having an allience?" Sting asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know. You should go to Master to get all information." Lector says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. I just go and take a bath." Sting says. " Oh! Did you tell blondie about this." Sting added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lector nodded. And Sting goes to bathroom and take a shower./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In Lucy's room/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy was now ready, she wears a black mini shorts, and the red loose croptop shirt. She puts her belt together with her Celestial Spirit Keys and her whip. She started to walked until she reach the Master's Office. She opened the door, and entered. She saw Rogue sitting in the couch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, you may take your seat while waiting for Sting-kun." Master Rob said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded and sit at the chair next to Rogue. Sting entered to room, and sitted next to Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright, now you are all here. You must be confused why you three are here. Let's straight to the point. You will be having an allience together with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. You will be fighting the Oración Seis and the Grimoire Heart." Master Rob said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What? I thought we defeated the Grimoire Heart, seven years ago and Oración Seis, last 4 months." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, they were allience with Tartaros, who have the Nine Demon Gates. The Grimoire Heart have Rustyrose, and Kain Hikaru. The Oración Seis have Midnight, Angel, Racer, and Cobra. Lucy-san, I know you know them much." Master said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. Rustyrose, he uses lost magic called Arc of Embodiment. Kain Hikaru, he also uses lost magic called Ushi no Koku Mairi. He also uses Mr. Cursey, it is a doll. When he took a hair of your it can control your body. Midnight, uses Reflector Magic, Darkness Magic, and Personification Magic. Angel, Celestrial Mage, and Angel Magic. Angel Magic uses golden coins which allows the uses to summon angelic belonging. Racer, Slowing Magic and Vehicle Magic. Cobra, Poison Dragon Slayer and Sound magic." Lucy explains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You really know them, Blondie." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The Oración Seis, we fought with them twice, Nirvana and Infinity Clock. Grimoire Heart, we fought them when we are having S-class Exam at Tenrou Island. I also fought with Kain Hikaru, together with Natsu." Lucy explain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. You must go to the Blue Pegasus. You will meet them there. together with the others." Master Rob said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's go before we came there late." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy and Sting nodded. The three mages were now walking to the train station./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In the train/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy sit beside the window, Sting sit beside Lucy, Rogue sit fronting Sting, Lector and Frosch sit beside Rogue. When the train starts, Sting and Rogue are suffering from the motion sickness. Rogue close his eyes, while he has cold sweats in his face. Sting cannot endure his motion sickness. Then Lucy grab Sting's head and put it in her lap, her head was facing in the window. When Sting felt that Lucy was touching his hair, he couldn't keep his blush. Even though he is suffering his motion sickness, he was still blushing and trying to hide it to everyone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After an hour in the train, Rogue and Sting sit in the chair outside the train station recovering their motion sickness. Lucy carry the both exceeds because of they are tired./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's start to move." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's go" Sting said with a high spirit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In the building of Blue Pegasus/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When they arrived, the two exceeds wakes up and now walking. They walked to the doors, they saw Fairy Tail: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, and Happy. Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, Eve. Lamia Scale: Lyon, Yuka, Cheria, Sherry, Jura./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone!" Lucy shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy!" Fairy Tail mage shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why is Lucy is in Sabertooth?" Lyon asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, why is Lucy are with the Sabertooth? Ichiya asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because she is my mate." Sting told them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHAT?!" Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is that true, Erza-san?" Hibiki asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. Yes. He is Lucy's mate./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy couldn't help but to blush. Jura spoke about the their mission. "We are going to have six groups. First group: Era and Hibiki. Second group: Natsu, Gray, Yuka. Third group:Me and Ichiya. Forth group: Rogue, Lyon, and Sherry. Fifth group: Cheria, Ten, and Eve. Sixth group: Sting, Lucy and Wendy."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The sixth group are now heading to the forest. While they are running, Kain Hikaru stopped them. Then Cheria, Ren, and Eve stepped forward. "We will be your opponents." They said in unison./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Got it!" Erza said. Then the other teams started to run until they are now away to the first team battle./p 


	5. Chapter 5

blockquote  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When the other team are now out of sight. Cheria, Ren and Eve are now ready to have a battle with Kain Hikaru. They knew what magic Kain Hikaru uses in his every battle. Lucy warn them in fighting Kain Hikaru./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em=Flashback=/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I should warn you about Kain Hikaru." Lucy said./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Nah! He was a guy that was easy to beat." Natsu said./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Aye! Natsu even trapped with some rocks and nothing to do to beat him." Happy teased./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"HAPPY!" Natsu growl./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"AYE! We defeated Kain Hikaru by Lucy Fire" Happy said./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Lucy Fire?" Chelia asked./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Aye! Natsu was trapped in the rocks, he was very worried when Lucy was beaten by Kain. Natsu noticed that doll Kain used to control Lucy. He picked that doll and control Lucy's body and put the doll on fire. Even Lucy's body was on fire." Happy explain./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emThat's right, Happy. Kain uses a doll that can control someones body." Lucy said./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"So how does the doll work?" Ren asked./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"It works when your hair attached to the doll. So becareful with your hair." Lucy replied./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"So if we faced him, we must becareful in attacking to him. He might took our hair."Eve said./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"So becareful." Lucy added./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em=End of Flashback=/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am not the Kain Hikaru that you know before. You will not easily dare to trick me." Kain Hikaru./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OH! Let's see what you've got." Ren said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""White Fury!" Eve's attack./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OH! Is that what you've got?" Kain Hikaru said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aerial Shot!" Ren shouted as he try to defeat Kain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tenjin no Boreasu" Chelia attacked Kain/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""White out!" Eve attacked together with Chelia/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Eariaru Fōze" Ren attacked together with them. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But when they see Kain, Kain's body is no made of iron./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HOHOHOHO! Is that hat you've got? Now it's my time to shine" Kain told them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dodoskoi!" Kain said while beating them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three of them throw up. They couldn't move because of the attack./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE ALL SO WEAK!?" Kain told them while they are still in the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kain was about to crush Ren and Eve, Chelia stood up. And starting to heal herself. Ren and Eve stood up and ran away from Kain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aerial" Ren stated his attack./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Ren ran out of magic. Eve started to attack, "Howaito Fangu". Kain was running out of magic due to such impact./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chelia is now ready for her attack, "Amatsu no Murakumo"em . br /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It hit Kain, Kain force himself to stand but he can't. Ren uses Aeriel until Kain cannot breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kain collapse, and Cheria, Ren, and Eve won the Battle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now, who's the weakling?" Eve said while watch Kain collapse in the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We have to go after them."Chelia said to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's go! Chelia, Eve. We have to help them." Ren shouted to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They started running toward the others direction./p  
/blockquote 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After they leave Chelia, Ren and Eve. They have the feeling that they are going to win this Mission. Now that they are now a far from them Racer and Rustyrose blocked their way. They were surprise when Racer attacked them. Sting hugged Lucy so that Racer would not hit Lucy. Jura, Ichiya stood and hit Rustyrose. Lyon and Gray their magic to freeze Racer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sherry, let's switch. Go with Natsu and the others." Gray shouted to Sherry./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright." Sherry replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza, Hibiki, Natsu, Yuka, Sherry, and Wendy stood, and trying to run away. Sting carry Lucy in his left arm and try to run. Before Racer caught them, Lyon and Gray put a thick barrier where Racer will not caught them. Racer bump in their creation./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You are no way to go right now, Racer." Lyon told Racer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's been a while since we've fought?" Gray asked Racer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right, and still the black ice mage is still looking young since you are sleeping for seven years. You look older white ice mage." Racer told them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am not old. I am just right for Juvia-chan" Lyon said with feelings./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You forgot about me. You two really hate me don't you." Rogue interrupt to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, one of the Twin Dragon of Sabertooth is here to have a play." Racer said to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In the other fight, Jura and Ichiya were fighting Rustyrose./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not bad Kiddo. Menn~" Ichiya said to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm having a tough opponent here. Why does Midnight want me to face them." Rustyrose said to himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He didn't notice that Jura attacked him. Rustyrose loses the battle. Rustyrose couldn't move even a little. Jura trapped him so that he will not run away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then Jura and Ichiya hurriedly ran to catch them up. They notice a wall of ice separating to them at the back of them. So they taugh that Lyon's Team are now fighting with Racer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In Lyon, Gray, and Rogue battle, Lyon and Gray are now beaten up by Racer. Racer and Rogue are now battling each other./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Racer, had a chance to kick Rogue. Racer kicked Rogue very hard tht could make Rogue flew. Rogue has been battered by Racer. Rogue couldn't move due to the kick that Racer did to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your too slow." Racer said. " I must go to Angel's side. I leave you here and suffer the pain weakling." Racer added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then Racer goes back where Angel is./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After they escape, Sting stopped and placed Lucy in the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Sting." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's go. Sting-san, Lucy-san. They left us, and didn't notice. We also have to keep up." Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy and Sting nodded. They both stand up until they notice someone behind./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your not going somewhere. I have to defeat all Midnight's enemies." Angel said while showing herself to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Angel?!" Lucy said while staring at her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, it's me again. Oh! Is that Sting? Sting Eucliffe?" Angel asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy stood and face Angel. Lucy, Wendy and Sting are now ready to have a battle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" For the three of you, it cost of 30. Barakiel." Angel summon Barakiel./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then a white angel that posseses three heads, two wing and two large arms appeared. The three of them can't see because of the light shining through them. Angel had a change to tie Sting with a rope that has the ability to drain the magic. When the light worn out, Barakiel dissapear and Lucy saw Sting tied up and the side of Angel./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will be your mate Sting Eucliffe." Angel said trying to seduce Sting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting smirked and said, "I have a mate."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh. Then let me punish your mate." Angel said while looking at Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Punishment cost 20 and 40." Angel added while throwing the coins./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then a muscular, bearded angel with a large, two-handed golden hammer, held in its two right arms and a large stone-like cherub with pigs in its pompadour that shoot light energy appeared in front of Lucy and Wendy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wendy saw Lucy looked like pissed off at Angel. Wendy didn't notice that a hammer smash here that threw her away. Lucy was shocked when Wendy flew off. Lucy didn't notice that Hammer Angel and Shamsiel was attacking her. She flew and bump very hard on the tree. Hammer Angel smash her with its hammer which cause Lucy cough blood./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wendy saw Lucy beaten up by Hammer Angel. She wanted to help her but she couldn't move due to the injuries. Sting saw Lucy being stepped by Hammer Angel. Sting was very angry, he wanted to kill Angel but those rope keep draining his magic everytime he wanted to use it. Cheria, Ren, and Eve was running though their path, they could see what happen. Chelia run to Wendy to heal her. Eve and Ren is fighting Shamsiel./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Racer arrived beside Angel, he just saw a girl being beaten by Angel's magic, he the saw Sting who was tied up and couldn't use magic./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, Angel, you have Sting now. Should we go back." Racer said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh. Yes, I nearly forgot." Angel said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Angel lift Sting's head and examine his eyes full of anger. Lucy stared at them while beaten her by Angel's magic. Angel kissed Sting, Sting was shocked. Lucy saw Angel kissing Sting. Lucy's blood is now boiling. Hammer Angel stopped stepping her. Angel then broke the kissedand looked at Lucy's body not moving even an inch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy!" Sting shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wendy and Cheria looked at her with a shocked face. Lucy is not moving even a bit. Sting's eyes glared at her and tears flows in his cheeks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, Lucy stand up like she was not beaten up. Her face was covered with her bangs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's up Lucy? Giving up ?"Angel sid to her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then when Lucy lift her head, she glared Angel like she was going to kill her. Angel ordered Racer to beat her. Racer was about to beat her but with the swipe of her hand Racer flew meters away from her. Angel was shocked when she beat Racer with one hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy's aura became visible. When Lucy's about to attack Angel, the surroundings became different, it became black, many yellow sphere appear, and little lights like a stars. Wendy, Chelia, Ren, Eve, Sting, Racer, and Angel was shocked about their surroundings. Lucy raised her right arm and pointed to Angel. Angel was shivering. Lucy glow, and said, "Begone." A tiny light strike into Angel. Which made Angel fall into the ground. The creatures that Angel's summoned vanished. Rogue, Lyon, and Gray arrived in the area, which were very confused because all the surrounding are different. Everybody arrived in the area, because they are confused of the change of surroundings. Everyone saw that it was Lucy's fault why the surroundings were change, and Lucy's body is now glowing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy raise her hand, pointing in the skies, Racer, Angel, Midnight, Rustyrose, Kain Hikaru, Cobra's bodies are dragged near to Lucy body(4 meters away from Lucy). Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Lyon, Sherry, Cheria, Jura, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Rogue and Sting was staring at Lucy and the Oracion Seis and Grimiore Heart. Then, Hibiki shouted, " Lucy, stopped it! Your killing them! You could be killed!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""LUCY!" Sting shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The bodies of the Oracion Seis and Grimiore Heart are now lying down. Then, everything became normal. The whole forest is now looked like a huge, shallow hole. Everybody fall in the hole. Lucy was still floating in air. Erza unroped Sting, and he noticed that Lucy's body is now falling down. Sting rushed to catch Lucy. And thankfully he catches her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy was very pale. Wendy and Cheria are now healing her./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After an hour of healing Lucy. Hibiki explains to everyone what magic Lucy use to kill the Oracion Seis and the Grimiore Heart. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know what type of magic is that but in my archive, it shows that when a celestial mage will use that kind of magic, it can kill the enemy and also the celestial mage will also die due to the strength of the magic. The celestial mage who uses that magic, is when the mage is angry to someone. I don't know why Lucy's body survive that kind of magic." Hibiki explains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The cause of her anger is unknown."Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But when Angel forcely kisses Sting-san, Lucy-san stood like she was not being beaten." Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So the cause of Lucy's anger is when Angel kisses Sting." HIbiki said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maybe from the mark. Rogue, do you know about the dragon slayers mark." Gray asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A little." Rogue said. "A dragon's slayer marked a girl, it means she is his mate. When somebody took his mate, the dragon slayer will kill those who took his mate. But when the dragon slayer died or the mate will die both of them will die." Rogue explain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maybe, Lucy is angry when Angel kisses Sting. Is it possible that the mate can be angry when the dragon slayer was kissing another girl or a girl seduced the dragon's slayer ?" Jura asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wll take a look in my Archive." HIbiki replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hibiki uses his magic Archive to know if it is possible that the dragon slayer's mate will be angry when someone tries to seduce the dragon slayer. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While waiting for Hibiki. Everyone took a rest while Sting was sitting beside Lucy. Sting put his head on Lucy's forehead. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, I'm sorry." Sting whispered as his tears drops in Lucy's forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, it's going to be alright. I know Lucy will forgive you." Erza said to Sting while putting her hand in Sting's shoulder. Sting wiped his tears and looked at Erza. And nodded, "Thank you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After an hour, Lucy wakes up and tries to sit. Sting notice Lucy trying to sit, he then help Lucy to sit. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you okay?" Sting asks her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. What happened?" Lucy asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone gathered around, and explain to Lucy of what happened to the fight. Lucy could not believe that she defeated all the enemies./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone, according to my archive, when another woman seduced the dragon slayer, the mate will be unconscious and attacks the woman." Hibiki explains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's why Lucy cannot remember what happen after because she was unconscious that time." Jura said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wendy started to heal again Lucy so that she can regain her magic. After Lucy regain her strength, everyone decided to go back to their own guilds and report of what happened. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy don't have the strength to stand up, so Sting carried her in his back until they reaches to the train station. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt the Sabertooth/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting dropped Lucy in her room so that she can rest. When Sting was about to go out in her room, Lucy grabbed Sting's hand and hugged him. Sting was very shocked when Lucy hugged him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you for taking care of me." Lucy whispered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting hugged her back and whispered in her ears, "It's my duty to take care of you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting broke their hugged and said, " You should rest now. I know you are tired."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy smiled at him while Sting closes the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy sat down at the edge of her bed looking at the window, until she felt sleepy. She lay down to her bed and sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAfter 5 days/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy wakes up, and goes to the bathroom. She took a relaxing bath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy change her into her new clothes. Shen then heard a knock in her doors. She open it and saw Yukino standing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Yukino?"Lucy ask./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, Sting and Rogue are now waiting for you in the lobby." Yukino said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Yukino. I just go get my belt." Lucy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yukino nooded and wallked to the hall way. Lucy go back to her room and took her belt and her bag. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She ran into the hallway and goes to the lobby to meet Sting and Rogue together with their cats./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oi, Blondie! Hurry up!" Sting shouted to Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is the request all about?" Lucy ask them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The request is all about the city being sttacked by a pirate mage." Rogue explain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The city is belonged to this island. That city is the one and only city on that island. And the reward is 3,000,000 J. " Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fro thinks so too." Frosch said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We must have an information on what is in the island that the pirate mage want to get." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maybe we should go to the library and find some information about the island." Lucy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's right. We should go now. And gather the information." Rogue told them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They start walking and go to the library./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After they walked around the city, they found a library at the center of the saaid city./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the library/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr /strongWhile in the library. Rogue and Sting together with Lector and Frosch are busy in looking in the old books to find information. Lucy walked at the other side of the library scanning the book title. Lucy found a book entitle "emThe Mysterious Island". /emShe took it out from the shelf and when she open and flip some pages, she saw a map. She hurriedly call Rogue and Sting to tell them what she found./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Rogue, Sting. Come here. I think I found the book about the island." Lucy said quitely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue and Sting hurriedly go to her, to know if it is really all the information about the island. Lucy flipped the pages of the book./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The Mysterious Island. Sounds creepy, but take a look at this picture, over there." Sting pointed to the picture of the book./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It looks familiar", Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fro also thinks so too." Frosch agreed to Lector./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It looks familiar because that picture is similar to the one that is posted to the request." Rogue said while putting the request beside the book./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It says here, that many people are trying to get the gem in the heart of the island, but nobody returns or survived in finding that thing." Lucy explains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So they are after to the gem inside the heart of the island?". Lector asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy flipped the page, and she read it quitely. When she finnished reading, she explains to them the other information given by the book./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Based on the book, the peopple are descendants of the tribe, Armani. Armani is a tribe that believed that if someone forcely took it will die." Lucy explains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue looked at the picture of the map in the first few pages. He ripped it, and put it in his pocket./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The thing in the heart of the island is like a small diamond but it has some small gold, silver and rocks attach to it." Lucy added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So the motives of the pirate mages, is to get it and sell it with a very high price." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy and Rogue nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But that stone is small. Only who can see that stone are only the persons who are mages. And that stone chooses a person and that stone will be buried deep in your forehead." Lucy explains while she flipped the pages to where she found the picture. She pointed the picture and said,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is the picture, this will happen when th stone will be buried in your forehead."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Rogue, Sting, Lector and Frosch examine the picture. The picture was a person's face but when they look at it closer, it has a small tear shape black gem in the forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So a black gem, shape like a tear drop will appear to the person's forehead. So he/she will be called the chosen one." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If someone tries to get the stone in the chosen one's forehead, what will happen?" Rogue asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It cannot be separated from the chosen one's forehead. The gem chooses a rightful person, who does not seek power. If the someone is chosen then, he or she will be called the Savior. " Lucy explains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Savior from what?" Sting asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know. Even the book don't know." Lucy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue stood and said, " We better get going. We have to travel to Hargeon to rent a boat."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three mages together with the two cats travel by foot, until they arrived in Hargeon to rent a boat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After three hourd of sailing, they arrived in the island, but their boat stopped meters away from the island./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why did we stop?" Sting asks while suffering the motion sickness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because there are runes surrounded in the island. Because of the runes, ships or boats are not allowed to enter the island. But when you swim here, then you can pass the runes." the man explains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you for the ride." Lucy said while undressing her outfit and wore swim wear. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lector, Frosch, carry our bags, bring them in the island. We are going to swim." Rogue said while having sweats in his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three of them jumped into the water and begin to swim. When they arrived in the island, they started to walk to the requestor's place./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While on their way, they saw a large gate, and fence./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello! Excuse me! Anybody there!" Lucy shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are you?" the man at the top of the gate asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are the mages, who accepted your request." Sting replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you the mages of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail? the man asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fairy Tail? What do you mean?" Rogue asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That request are given from the Sabertooth and Fairy Tail mages to help our island." the man replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are the mages of Fairy Tail. We are happy to worked with you." the woman from behind said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy, Sting and Rogue turned around and saw the Fairy Tail mages./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Erza! Gray! Wendy! Natsu! Happy! Charle!" Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Natsu-san" Sting and Rogue said in unison./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you doing here?"Lucy asks Erza./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are here to do a job." Erza replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fairy Tail mages are going to worked with Sabertooth to help us about our island." a voice said coming from the inside of the gate./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""open the gates!" a man shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The gates were pulled until it opens up. The mages came in and followed the old man who is the chief of the tribe. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am Min. Chief of theTribe Armani. Come here, and let's discuss about the mission." Min said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The seven mages and the four cats entered the big tent. They started the discussion about how they do about their mission. When they finished the discussion, Min headed to the door and said, /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This will be your tent where you can rest before you headed to your mission. The villagers will give you futons. And also one thing, do not try to force to get the gem or else you will die." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt their tent/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gray together with Lector, Frosch and Happy headed to another tent to get their dinner. While the girls stayed in their tent./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you know Lucy-san, Natsu-san and Lisanna-san are now having good terms to each other." Wendy said while she arranged her things./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really? I'm so happy for them." Lucy replied with a smile in her face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, Lucy. It's true that they are having good terms to each other." Erza /Lucy was very happy about the news she heard from them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I hope they will be happy, and they will be together forever." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boys entered to the tent and they saw the girls having bonding time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Erza, why are you smiling? Something happend?" Natsu asks Erza while placing the food./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yup. We told Lucy about you and Lisanna having good terms to each other." Erza replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu couldn't kept to blush. He saw Lucy smiling and staring at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you smiling at me, Lucy? You are so creepy." Natsu asks Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am so happy between you and Lissana." Lucy replied with a smiling face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's eat, so that we can rest." Erza commanded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy sit between Sting and Wendy. They started eating and chatting. Lector, Frosch, Happy, and Charle are happy eating their fishes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAfter the dinner/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Excuse me. Here are your futons. We only have six futons left. Is it okay for you that the two of you will share futon?" the girl asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's ok for us to share futons. Right Lucy, Sting?" Erza said while staring at Lucy and Sting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""EEHH !" Lucy shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. We will share the futon. But Lector will sleep beside you." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course. Now let's place the futons." Erza replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy couldn't help but to blush. Sting sat beside Lucy who lying facing Wendy. Sting lay down facing the box. The two mages who are sharing one futon are facing in diffirent direction. Everybody are now resting and wait for the morning to come./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the morning/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr /strongEveryone wakes up except Natsu, Sting, and Lucy. Gray tries to wake up Natsu in the other side of the tent. Wendy who just wake up saw Sting hugging Lucy, and Lucy rested on Sting's arm. Wendy couldn't help but to blush./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyaa!" Wendy said while staring at them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza, Gray, and Rogue walks towards Wendy's position./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's wrong Wendy?" Gray asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wendy pointed her tiny index finger where Sting and Lucy were sleeping. When they saw what Wendy is pointing, Erza couldn't help but to blush so hard, Gray was very speechless, and Rogue closed his eyes like he saw nothing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ahem." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Lucy heard someone cough near their position, she slowly opened her eyes, and saw Sting hugging her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""AAHHHH!" Lucy shouted while she kicked Sting very hard./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting woke up from the kick of Lucy. He saw Lucy blushing so hard./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happend?" Sting groan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you hugging me? You pervert!" Lucy said while throwing pillow at Sting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ouch! That hurts!" Sting shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu who wakes up because of the noise./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you so noisy Lucy?" Natsu asks while rubbing his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aye! Your so noisy Lucy." Happy added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""SHUT UP!" Lucy and Sting shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aye!" Natsu and Happy said in unison./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We better get ready. We have a mission." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy and Wendy are changing their clothes inside the tent, while the others are waiting outside. Lucy and Wendy goes out to meet everyone. Lucy wears a pink tube ends in her waistline, a bikini top under her tube, black micro shorts, and a combat boots. Wendy wears a green dress ends above her knee. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your clothes are very revealing. You should wear a non-revealing clothes." Sting said to Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's okay Sting. You should get used on what she wears all the time." Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay everyone. We should be going." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Fairy Tail and the Sabertooth mages headed outside the gate. Erza stopped walking and discussed their plans./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone. We must separate in two groups. The groups will go in different direction of the island. If you encountered the enemy, just used this." Erza said while she handed Lucy a tube thing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Press the button, if you've found the enemies." Erza added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yosh. So who will be the group heading the east?" Gray asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The group that will be heading in the east will be, Lucy, Sting, Gray, and Wendy. And the rest will go to the west." Erza replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So we better get going, Blondie." Sting said to Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The group of Sting, Lucy, Gray and Wendy are starting to walk headed to the east. Also, Erza, Natsu, and Rogue are also starting to walk heading to the west./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While the groups are walking, an enemy are hiding feet away from the groups./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OH! They are also looking for the gem. I hope they will come in time." a girl said while giggling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""True, madam. We will get the gem before they will took it." another girl replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The group of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages are unaware of their enemies. They don't know how many are interested to get the gem in the heart of the island./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The new enenies of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are Jenny and Carin Thompson. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJenny Thompson -/strong The eldest sister of Carin Thompson. She uses fire magic and water magic. The two sisters were locked up in the jail and never heard of the mages of Fiore. She is the strongest mages based on her younger sister. She can't eat fire like Natsu because she is not a dragon slayer. She also can't touch fire. She rarely used her water magic, because it can lower her life span. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCarin Thompson/strong - The younger sister of Jenny Thompson. She uses earth and wind magic. Just like her sister she was also locked up together with Jenny. She calls her sister emMadam, /embecause she's stronger than her. She always use wind magic, but she rarely uses earth magic. She didn't master her earth magic because it can drain her magic./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Carin, and Jenny are wanderer. They go to a place to another. They kill people who gets in their way. They are also called "The Demon Sisters", they don't have any mercy in killing people. The council are also finding them due to the many people they killed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two sisters are in the island to get the gem in the heart of the island. Somebody told them if they get the gem in the island, Jenny can control her water magic and will increase her life span. They didn't know that they are not the one who are interested to the gem and also, they didn't know what will happen if they get the gem by forced./p 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The new enenies of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are Jenny and Carin Thompson. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJenny Thompson -/strong The eldest sister of Carin Thompson. She uses fire magic and water magic. The two sisters were locked up in the jail and never heard of the mages of Fiore. She is the strongest mages based on her younger sister. She can't eat fire like Natsu because she is not a dragon slayer. She also can't touch fire. She rarely used her water magic, because it can lower her life span. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCarin Thompson/strong - The younger sister of Jenny Thompson. She uses earth and wind magic. Just like her sister she was also locked up together with Jenny. She calls her sister emMadam, /embecause she's stronger than her. She always use wind magic, but she rarely uses earth magic. She didn't master her earth magic because it can drain her magic./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Carin, and Jenny are wanderer. They go to a place to another. They kill people who gets in their way. They are also called "The Demon Sisters", they don't have any mercy in killing people. The council are also finding them due to the many people they killed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two sisters are in the island to get the gem in the heart of the island. Somebody told them if they get the gem in the island, Jenny can control her water magic and will increase her life span. They didn't know that they are not the one who are interested to the gem and also, they didn't know what will happen if they get the gem by forced./p 


	13. Chapter 13

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jenny immediately shot fire on them. It explodes and fire scattered everywherenear the place./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HHAAHAHAHAHAH! Very weak mages! HAHAAHAA!" Jenny laughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your so strong madam. You defeated them in one shot." Carin said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OH? Is this what you've got." Natsu said while inside the fire./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jenny and Carin shocked when they heard a male voive in the fire./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu ate all the flames./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks for the meal." Natsu said while he wipped his mouth../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm all fired up." Natsu added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHAT! HE ATE ALL THE FLAMES!" Jenny shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail mage." Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm all fired up." Natsu added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jenny throw fireballs to Natsu. But Natsu ate it all. Carin focuses in turning the wind into tornado. Two tornados are formed beside her, she throw it to the group./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Leave it to me." Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tenryū no Hōkō" Wendy shot her dragons roar. The two tornados are gone, Carin was shock that someone blocked their attacks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Carin shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are dragon's slayer." Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dragon slayer? Huh?" Jenny whispered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you here? Are you after to the stone?" Erza asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are here to get the stone. We will kill all the people who are in our way." Carin said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But-" Lucy said but stopped when Jenny shot her fire./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""SHUT UP, BLONDIE!" Jenny shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu ran towards Lucy and eat all the fire heading to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You bastard. Dare to hurt our comrade." Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Natsu?" Lucy said while Natsu standing in front of her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oi. You bitch! Dare to hurt my mate." Sting said while his dark aura surrounding him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! You are her lover boy. Your so handsome to be with her." Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Madam, let's kill that blond girl." Carin said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. Nice idea. Let's kill her first." Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did I say you will kill her?" Sting asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Should I repeat it?" Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! No one touches her, or else. You'll die." Sting said having his death glare to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are not scared. We know that you'll die first." Carin said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jenny shot fire towards them. Also Carin shot her tornados, having unison raid./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Unison raid?!" Erza shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It hits towards them, having a large explosion./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No one can survive in our unison raid." Carin said while she smirked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But when the smoke is getting lighter, the two sisters saw a wall of ice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ICE?!" Jenny shocked on what they saw./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu melted the ice to have a passage to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, is that what you've got?" Natsu asked thm with a smirk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Gray. For saving us." Lucy said to Gray who was exhausted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll heal him." Wendy sat beside him and started to heal him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Healing magic?" Carin whispered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After Wendy healed Gray. Wendy stood between Salamander and the twin dragon. The four dragons slayer shot their roar towards the sister and having a big explosion, where the halft of the forest were vanished. They saw the two sisters lying on the ground. But they still trying to stand up, they removed their limiters./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Water. Dance with me." Jenny said while the waters are floating and surrounding her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Earth. Let's work together." Carin said while some dust are surrounding near her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Water magic and Earth magic. Huh?" Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Looks like we are going to fight with their new magic." Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone, get ready." Erza commanded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Madam, I'm going to do my best, even if it will cost my life." Carin said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Carin, let's work together and defeat them." Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's go." Carin commanded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll take care of that blondie girl." Jenny whispered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Carin nodded. And the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages did not know what attacks they will shot for them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Carin and Jenny are just floating in the air staring at them. The place began to have waters. Lucy was trapped in a ball made of water, and float above them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy !" Fairy Tail mages shouted in unison./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Blondie! " Sting shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Carin, do it!" Jenny commanded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Carin nodded and chant a spell. The ball of water were surrounded of rocks, and it covered the water./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry Blondie girl. I just took the air in the water. And also Carin used her magic to stabbed you." Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You bastard. I will not forgive you." Sting said while he is now in his dragon force./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wendy, do you have a spell to let Sting calm down?" Rogue asks Wendy who was near him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll try, Rogue-san." Wendy said while she put a spell in Sting. Sting calm down, and Rogue tied him. Sting stare at Rogue./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's for the best. We'll try to save Lucy." Rogue said while Sting hid his eyes in his hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Natsu, use your emMōdo Raienryū./em It can defeated the water magic." Erza said while she was requiping into lightning empress armor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Carin, we 21 minutes to use this magic. Let's defeat them together. I know we cannot use our true magic, but let's give this a shot." Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's fight them, and get the stone." Carin said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Natsu and me, will fight Jenny. Rogue and Wendy take care of Carin." Erza commanded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They nodded and Jenny attacked them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Water shot!" Jenny shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emRaienryū no Gekitetsu. /em" Natsu shot his attack and all the water attacks vanished./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Requip." Erza said while requipping into his Sea Empress Armor. The attacks of Jenny were useless when Erza uses her sword as a defence./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emShadō Doraibu"/em Rogue said while he use his shadow drive./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Rogue-san, Erza-san, Natsu-san. I'll help you move easily. Arms and Venier!" Wendy said while helping the others./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The bodies of Erza, Rogue, and Natsu glowed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I feel so very light." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It can help you move easily." Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue attacked Carin. Erza and Natsu also attacked Jenny. Jennu and Carin groan in pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We have 8 minutes left, Carin." Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Madam-" Carin said but stopped when Jenny interupted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just call me onee-chan. Carin." Jenny said with a smile on her face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Onee-chan?" Carin said while she blushed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jenny nodded and tap her sisters head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's die together. Carin-chan." Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. Thank you for making me happy. Onee-chan." Carin said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jenny and Carin stood together while holding their hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's do. Unison Raid." Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's go, onee-chan." Carin said while she hold her sister's left hand at pointed in to the mages./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""UNISON RAID!" Jenny and Carin said in unison./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Requip" Erza said while requipping into Adamantine Armor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""2 minutes left." Jenny said while blood were coming out from her nose and mouth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's do this together. Onee-chan." Carin said while smiling and blood were coming out from her mouth and nose. Jenny and Carin shot their unison magic. Erza blocked it. And in explosion were made./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When the smoke are clearing. The Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages were shocked of what they saw. They were shielded by a thick shield of ice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gray?!" Erza said when she saw Gray standing next to her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You must be thankful that I shielded you all." Gray said while smirking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gray-san, are you alright." Wendy asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm alright. I didn't fight cause I know when they shot another unison raid, you cannot protect your self. And also even if I put a shield, Erza's shield was broken." Gray said while pointing in Erza's hand holding a broken shield./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah! Your right Gray. Thank you." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The ball of rocks in the air was shining a very bright light. Then, the mountain also glow and reflected toward the ball were Lucy was trapped. A small red light was floating near the ball of rocks. And the ball of rocks explode./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy!" They said in unison./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The smoke was clearing and revealing Lucy's body full of blood. The small red light moved near Lucy's forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Erza-san, it's the stone." Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everybody were shocked of what happened. The red light attached to Lucy's forehead and glow. Then, Lucy's body fall, and Sting stands up and catch Lucy in his arms. Lucy began regain consciousness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy?" Sting said with a worry tone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy blinked many times. And she saw Sting carrying her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting? Thank you" Lucy said while she hugged Sting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting blushed when Lucy hugged her with love./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, there's a stone in your forehead." Natsu said while he pointed Lucy's forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy touched her forehead and she feel that there is really a stone in her forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Am I the savior?" Lucy whispered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think so. The stone was in your forehead, so it means that you are really the savior. I think that what the book says is true." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why does it means savior when you could feel dark magic in the stone?" Wendy asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your right Wendy." Natsu replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's take Lucy to the village. Maybe they know something about it." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Erza's right. We must know everything about it. It might be dangerous or not." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting carry Lucy like a bride, and they start walking to the village. The mages headed to the village to ask about the stone in Lucy forehead. Rogue, Lucy and Sting knows about the stone but they only know a little. And Erza smells something fishy in stone./p 


	15. Chapter 15

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While they are heading to the village, Sting who carries Lucy, noticed that Lucy is unconsious. Sting lowered his head towards Lucy's head until their forehead touch. Lucy was very hot. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Erza!" Sting shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy! Lucy! Hang in there! Lucy!" Sting added while placing Lucy in the ground, supporting her back. Erza and the other ran towards them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's sizzling hot! I think she has a fever." Natsu said while he placed his hand in Lucy's forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll heal her." Wendy said while placing her tiny hands towards Lucy. Her hands stated to glow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Erza-san, my healing magic is no use." Wendy added while light slowly fades./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's not an ordinary fever. I think it's the best to consult Min about this." Erza said while looking at Lucy who is sweating all over./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gray! Carry Lucy, and use your magic to keep Lucy cool down." Erza added while pointing to Gray./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll do my best." Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gray carries Lucy, and a magic circles appeared in Lucy's feet, head, hand, chest, and stomach. They started to run as fast as they could. The frost that forms in Lucy's body, melted. Gray was sweating but he have to endure just to save his nakama from burning./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the village/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The mages arrived in the village. The people welcomed them with their smile in their faces./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Min-san! Min-san! Where are you?!" Wendy and Rogue shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happend here?" Min said while approaching them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Min-san, please help Lucy. She's burning hot!" Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please. Help us heal her." Erza and the other said in unison while bowing their heads./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Take her to the tent. I'll try my best." Min said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The mages headed towards their tent, and Gray lay Lucy down in the futon. Lucy's face was covered with sweat. She used her mouth in order to breath./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy." Sting whispered while looking Lucy who was in pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue looked at Sting's worried face. It was the first time he saw Sting worried to a girl, like it was a very precious gem./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Rogue? What happend to Lucy-san." Frosch asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue carries Frosch and he walks outside, Lector also follows Rogue. Rogue explains to the two exceed what happend after they left the village. Rogue together with the two exceed go back in the tent./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Min walks inside the tent. He saw Lucy's body lying in the futon. When he looked at the face, he was very shocked when he saw the stone in Lucy's forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think I know the cause." Min said while walking towards near the futon./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is it the stone, the stone in Lucy's forehead." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, the stone chooses a person who were really needed the stone much, and also who do not seek power. But Lucy don't need the stone to heal her or make her control magic." Min explain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why do the stone chooses Lucy?" Erza asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because Lucy's mind was empty when she was trapped." Min replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We must find a person who really are deserving for the stone." Min added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Excuse me, why do the books says emWhen a stone chooses a person, the person is called the savior./em ?" Rogue /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The person called savior because when he have the stone, he has the capability to make the earth lively." Min replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think the two sisters are capable to get the stone." Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza nodded, "Your right Wendy. Rouge, Natsu, come with me. Let's get the the two sisters." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gray lays down, and he falls asleep fast./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting and Wendy, stay here." Erza commanded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three mages left the village. And goes back to the place where they fight the two mages. Natsu and Rogue used their ability to smell things that humans cannot do, until they found the two mages sisters lying in the ground. Jenny regain her consciousness when Natsu slapped her face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Jenny shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. We are here because you need the stone right?" Erza asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jenny nooded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The two of you uses elemental magic, right?" Erza asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes. We use elemental magic. And why do you asks?" Jenny asks back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rouge bowed his head, "Please, help us." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jenny was shocked when their enemy bowed their heads, asking for their help./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What help?" Jenny asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Help my nakama. She's burning hot because of the stone. We need the two of you to take the stone." Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You are the rightful one. And also you also need the stone." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. But as long as we get the stone." Jenny said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu carries Jenny, and Rogue carries Carin who was also regaining her consciousness. While they are heading to the village. Jenny explains to Carin what is happening./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the village/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three mages together with the two mages sisters arrived in the village. They hurriedly ran towards the tent where Lucy was lying./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Put them to the futon. We need to heal them first before we start the ritual in transfering the stone." Min says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll heal them. It will be fast." Wendy said while placing her hands towards Jenny and Carin./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After an hour, Jenny and Carin were all healed up. Wendy was very exhausted in healing them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, let's do the ritual." Min said while Jenny sat in the right side of Lucy's body and Carin sat on the other side. Min sat near Lucy's feet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jenny-san, Carin-san. Please hold Lucy's hand." Min said while holding the other hands of Jenny and Carin./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone, please step aside and do not interfere." Min said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone nodded and sat the the sides. Min started to say the spell and Lucy's body started to glow. Jenny, Carin, and Min's body also started to glow. A magic circle formed in the bottom and the stone was detached from her forehead. The stone broke into two, the other half was placed in Jenny and the other half was placed in Carin./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After an hour, the magic circle was gone. Lucy regained her consciousness, and everyone was so happy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone, the ritual is done. Lucy's life is now safe. And the two of you." Min said while pointing towards Jenny and Carin./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You are now the earth's guardian. You can used your magic, only for the earth needs." Min said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhmm. Can we stay here?" Jenny asks while she blushed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course. You can stay here and live a happy life." Min said while smiling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Onee-chan, we can live a happy life." Carin said with a big smile in her face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jenny nodded and hugged her little sister./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, are you okay?" Sting asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. I'm fine." Lucy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's happening here?!" Gray wakes up and stands up. When Gray saw the two sisters, he was shocked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" Gray shouted while pointing to the two mages./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza punch Gray, and she explains what happen when he passed out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone, let's have a party!" Min shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In the night, everyone where very happy. The two sisters finally found a home to start a better life./p 


	16. Chapter 16

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn Fairy Tail Guild/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza, Gray, Natsu and Wendy together with their exceeds arrived in their guild. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone, Were home!" Natsu said with a smile in his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome home!" Everyone shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza, Wendy, and Gray headed to the bar to asks drinks. When Levy and Lisanna approach them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! How was your job, Erza?" Levy asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mission accomplished. We got our reward, without paying the damages. We just help the villagers plant new trees." Erza replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did Natsu damaged it?" Lisanna asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. We all damage the forest, but the chief of the village said that we should help planting trees there." Gray replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And also, we help them build new houses, just to repay them from saving Lucy." Wendy added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Saving Lucy?" Lisanna asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They save Lucy from danger. But, now Lucy is safe." Erza replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wonder. Why does Lucy did not come along with you?" Mira said while she gave the cake to Erza./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy goes together with Sting and Rogue. Lucy said that she will visit us by suprise." Gray replied. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""By the way, I'm going home today and get some rest. My body aches so much." Gray added while going out to the guild./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""See you later, Gray-san." Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Gray left the conversation, the girls started another conversation. There is nothing been change in Fairy Tail. The people are having fun together with their nakama./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the Sabertooth Guild/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three mages together with the two exceed headed to the guild master's office./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Were home." Frosch and Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome back. How was your job?" Master Rob asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It was great. We got our rewards." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. We finish our job completely." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting-kun, I'm hungry. Let's eat." Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, just go home and take a rest. I know all of you are exhausted to the mission." Master Rob said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you" Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The mages and the exceed headed to the bar./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, I'm staying here with Yukino. You, and Lucy can go." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If that's what you want. Let's go, Blondie." Sting said while heading to the doors./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting-kun, can I stay here with Rogue?" Lector asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you want to, you can stay with him. Right, Rogue?" Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue nodded, "You can stay with me tonight Lector. Frosch will be glad if you will stay. Right, Frosch?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Frosch nodded. Lucy and Sting headed to their appartment. The two mages headed towards their rooms. Lucy takes a bath, to keep her refresh. Then she headed to her bed, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep early tonight./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	17. Chapter 17

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTimeskip 2 months after.../strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting fell inlove with Lucy. He shows his love to her by taking care of her and by making her happy. Also, Lucy started to love Sting. For two months staying in one roof, the way Sting shows his love, made Lucy fall for him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy couldn't help but blush when she looked at Sting. Also, Sting couldn't help but to blush whenever Lucy stares at him or when she saw Lucy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt the Sabertooth bar/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your falling in love in her?" Rogue asks Sting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting nodded, "Yes, but I don't know what to do. It's my first time to fell in love with a girl."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You must tell her that you love her." Yukino interupt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your right Yukino. Sting, it is the best way. So that you would know, what she really feels for you." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right. I'm the Great Almighty Sting. I must tell her I loved her." Sting said with full of determination./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I must go to the appartment. Lucy is resting there." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lector, can you please stay with Rogue?" Sting asks Lector./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If its alright with Rogue." Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's alright. Yukino will be coming there together with Rufus. And Frosch will be glad if he had a company." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And Sting-kun is my master. I will obey with him." Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you. Rogue, Lector." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting headed to their appartment. He was very nervous, what if Lucy didn't like him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the appartment/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting arrived in the appartment. He stop right in front of the door, he opened it,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm home." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome back, Sting." Lucy said while sitting in the sofa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting walks to the living room where Lucy was reading books she bought from the bookstore./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, did you eat dinner?" Lucy asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes. Yukino treated me a curry." Sting replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting sat at another sofa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your reading the new books?" Sting asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded, "The stories are very interesting."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhmm. Lector's not with you today." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. Lector stayed at Rogue tonight." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhmm. Lucy?" Sting asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, Sting?" Lucy replied looking at Sting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you love someone?" Sting said with a blush in his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy blushed, "Of course. I love someone."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And who is it?" Sting asks while he hide his face with his hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy didn't answer. Lucy hides his red face with her hair. Sting stood up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Never mind what I asks." Sting said while he walks towards the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy caught his hand, Sting was shock when Lucy holds his hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's you. I love you." Lucy said while her face was very red./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting was shocked when she confesses first. Sting pulled her, and hug her tightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, I also love you." Sting said while he burries his head in Lucy hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy hugged back, and Sting hugged her tighter. Sting broke the hug, he lift her head using his right hand, and kissed her passionately. Lucy also kissed Sting back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After a long kiss, Lucy broke the kiss./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, I love you so much." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you too, Lucy." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They continue the kiss, and they headed to Sting's room./p 


	18. Chapter 18

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting puts Lucy in the bed, and they made love./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the morning/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy wakes up as the sun lit in her eyes. She felt arms around her waist, hugging her near his chest. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your awake?" Sting asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. I need to prepare breakfast." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just stay for minute." Sting said while hugging her tightly/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait. It's morning. I need to cook and also take a bath." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok. But can I go with you in the shower?" Sting said while releasing Lucy from the tight hug./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NO." Lucy said while walking towards the bathroom./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ehhhhhhhh." Sting groan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy enters in the bathroom, while Sting sits at the corner of the bed, with blankets wrapped around him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTimeskip ( 3 months after)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the apartment/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, can we pay a visit in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asks while she puts the plate in the table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmmm. Let's try. But before that, we need to go to a job. We need money for the rent, food, and also to but new clothes. You wear revealing clothes." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. I will not wear revealing clothes." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They continue their breakfast, and together they go to the guild. The two blondie, together with Rogue. and their exceeds, they took a job that Sting chooses./p 


	19. Chapter 19

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTimeskip (2 months)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the appartment/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's been two months since that night happen. Lucy was siting in couch, making a scarf, since Sting goes to a job with Rogue. Lucy did not accompany them because of her headache. When it's time to eat lunch, Lucy cooked a food, and eat it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Sting got home, it's almost dark. When he got inside his room, he found Lucy sleep in their bed. He decided not to wake Lucy uo, but instead he goes to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. When he finished, he stood near the window and looked at the sky full of bright stars, while Lector headed to the bed beside Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While Sting watches the sky, Lucy felt like she wanted to vomit. She hurried goes to the bathroom, and started to vomit. Sting and Lector hurriedly follow Lucy when she run towards the bathroom./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, are you okay?" Lector asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, are you okay?" Sting asks while approaching Lucy who was sitting in the floor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm fine. I just want to vomit. Oh, I nearly forgot, welcome home, Sting, Lector." Lucy said while she stands up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm home, Lucy." Sting replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm home, Lucy-san." Lector replied while Lucy pat his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhmm. Sting, can I ask you something?" Lucy asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. What is it?" Sting replied while they're heading to their bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can we go to Magnolia and visit Fairy Tail?" Lucy ask again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure, why not? Let's take a rest. So that you can prepare tomorrow." Sting replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good night, Lucy-san, Sting-kun." Lector said while he sleep beside Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good night." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good night, Sting, Lector." Lucy said while the three of them rested./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	20. Chapter 20

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the morning/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy, Sting, and Lector are now ready to go to Magnolia and visit Fairy Tail. Lucy packed their food to eat while they were in the train. Also, Sting carries their bags. After they arrived in the train station, Sting put their bags beside Lector, and Lucy seated near the window and Sting sit beside her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn Magnolia/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting, Lucy and Lector arrived in Magnolia after the three hours riding the train./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's been a long time." Lucy said while looking at the new stores nearby./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. Let's go find a room to rest for several days." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded and they headed to the inn./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When they got to their room, Sting put their bags down. And Lucy started unpacking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, after this, let's go to the guild first. I want o suprise them." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm. You better hurry, I know you are excited to see them." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy hurriedly unpack their clothes. After she unpacked it, the three of them headed to the guild. Lucy carries Lector when they were heading to the busy streets of Magnolia. While they were walking, the three mages saw a familiar people also walking towards the guild. When Lucy saw them clearly, it was Lyon, Jura, and Chelia. She approach them before opening the guild doors./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lyon, Chelia, Jura. It's been a long time." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah, Lucy. It's been a long time since you did not visit Fairy Tail." Jura said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, Lucy, it's good to see you again." Lyon said while Chelia keep listening to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you here? We thought that you are in the Sabertooth guild." Jura asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are here 'cause Lucy want to visit them." Sting replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So let's go." Chelia said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jura pushed the two doors and everyone in Fairy Tail stared at the door with six figure./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WERE HERE!" the figure shouted./p 


	21. Chapter 21

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone stared at the door, watching Lyon, Jura, and Chelia walk towards the bar and stared at the remaining people near the door. When the two figure step out, they saw Lucy and Sting together with his exceed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san! Your here!" Wendy shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy!" Everyone shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, it's good to see you and also you Sting, Lector" Erza said calmly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's good to see you, everyone." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's good to see you too, Erza-san." Sting and Lector said unison./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, Sting, I'm glad your here. Also, the Lamia Scale, Jura, Lyon, and Chelia." Master Macarov said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's good to be here, Macarov-dono." Jura said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's good too see my love Juvia..." Lyon said with a heart shape forming in his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you for welcoming us, Master Macarov-san." Chelia said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone greeted Sting and Lucy, and also Lyon, Jura, and Chelia. When the crowd became noisy. Gray and Natsu started to fight, and the others started to drink their beverages./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy was at the corner talking with the girls./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lu-chan, its been a long time since we saw each other." Levy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Levy-chan, it's been a long time since we talked to each other. Everyone, I really miss you all." Lucy said with a teary eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, how long will you gonna be here?" Era asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maybe a week." Lucy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, here's your food. So how are you with Sting?" Mira asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're fine. He's really sweet." Lucy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Juvia is so jealous with Love-rival. Juvia wants Gray-sama to be like that." Juvia said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Juvia, I know Gray will be like that. Just wait and see." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Love-rival for encouraging me," Juvia said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy just smiled and answered their question./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In the corner of the bar, Sting who was sitting near Master was approached with the other boys and they started to asks him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, how are you with Lucy?" Gray asks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're doing fine." Sting replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, Sting, can you help us how to confess?" Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is it for Juvia-san?" Sting said with a smirk in his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gray blushed and slightly nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry, Gray-san. I'll help you right, Natsu-san?" Sting said while looking at his right were Natsu sitted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting and Gray noticed that Natsu was staring at the girls./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Natsu-san, what's wrong?" Sting asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oi, Flame brain, are you listening to us?" Gray asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you know that Lucy smelled different? And what did you call me, you ice freak." Natsu asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oy, Natsu-ni-san, don't you do that. Smelling person is bad." Romeo interrup./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh? She doesn't smell different." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Cause, your with her all the tiime. That's why you didn't notice. We dragons slayers in Fairy Tail might notice it before you arrived." Gajeel speak up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Guys, you know Romeo and I are not a dragon's slayer. So what are you saying about." Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Cause when you guys arrived, I noticed that Bunny girl's smell really changes. There's something missing in her smell." Gajeel said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maybe, let's asks Wendy about that. She's with Lucy right now. Maybe, she noticed the changed of smell." Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Even if I am not a dragon slayer, but I think let's asks ourn little dragons slayer." Gray suggested./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boys started to walk towards Wendy. Also, Wendy noticed it and looked at the five boys coming towards the table where the girls seated./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Guys, can we borrow Wendy for a little bit?" Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, of course." Lucy replied at Gray./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wendy, can we talk to you for a minute?" Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wendy stood and walk towards the bar where the boys wanted them to talk about. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is it Natsu-san?" Wendy asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you notice the changes of the smell on Lucy?" Sting asks before Natsu asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I think I noticed it." Wendy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I noticed it, since she arrived." Wendy added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can you check it on her?" Gray asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting here is worried for her." Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll try." Wendy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Wendy." Sting said./p 


	22. Chapter 22

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wendy walk towards the girl and seated beside Lucy,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-San, can I talk to you for a minute?" Wendy asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course, Wendy." Lucy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Also, the girls couldn't help but to listen from their conversation./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, we dragon slayers have a strong and sensitive sense of smell, you know that right?" Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I know that." Lucy said while Sting together with Natsu and Gray came./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhmm.. Lucy, you smelled, uhmmm ... different." Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gajeel and Natsu notice it." Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, ice freak is right, we notice it when you came here." Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They told me awhile ago, I just didn't notice, because we live together, that's why they confronted me." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhmm, guys, what were you talking about?" Levy asks while Gajeel sit next to her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We were talking about Lucy." Gray replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhmm, because Lucy-san smells different. We dragons slayers have a strong and sensitive sense of smell" Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Guys, maybe it's because of the mark." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, because of the mark, Sting and Lucy's true scent combines." Mira interrupted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your right, Love-rival has a mark, maybe it all about it." Juvia said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Maybe we should read a book about the dragon slayers mark." Levy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your right Levy-chan." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think I have a book about dragon in my room. I have to go back to my room and find the book." Levy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then, Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia will come with us to help you find it." Era said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Should we go with you?" Sting asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, just wait here until we find it." Erza commanded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Boys are not allowed to the girls dorm." Levy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright then." Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll just wait here." Sting said to Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then the girls started to walk away from them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt the room/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, let's started." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The title of the book is Dragons. It has a maroon leather cover." Levy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The five girls started to read all the cover of the book and find the maroon covered book./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAfter 30 minutes/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dragons dragon dragons." Levy whispered while digging the pile of books./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah! Here it is. Everyone, I found it." Lucy shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good job, Lucy. So let's go back to the guild." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The five girls started to walk away to the hills, and headed to the guild./p 


	23. Chapter 23

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt the guild/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The guild doors where slammed open, and Lissana and Elfman were standing in the main entrance./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're home, everyone." Lissana shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're home, man!" Elfman also shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome back!" The guild shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then Lissana walk towards the bar leaving his brother talking to the other guildmates, then she greet their sister Mira, and also Master./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm glad your back, Lissana." Mira said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm home, Mira-nee, Master." Lissana said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How was your job?" Master asks. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It was fine. Master. It was very easy. And it's been a long time since I didn't got a job with a high reward." Lissana said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She sit near to Master and Mira offered her a drink and a food. While sitting near to Master, she spotted Sting talking to Natsu and Gray, and his exceed talking to the others exceed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Master, why does Sting is here?" Lissana asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He's here with Lucy. They just arrive an hour ago." Master replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He's with Lucy. Where is she? I wanted to see her, its been a while since we didn't saw each other." Lissana said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's in the Hills together with Levy and the others. They were finding a book about the dragon." Mira said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, i'll wait here until they come back." Lissana said and started to eat with her food./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu spotted Lissana at the bar corner talking to Master. He then approach her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lissana, welcome back." He said with a smile in his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah, Natsu, I'm home." Lissana said when she turned around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The guild doors were slide open and revealing Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lucy, and Wendy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where have you been?" Elfman asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Were at the hills." Wendy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The group of girls walked towards the bar counter where Sting is sitting, and the others were talking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We found the book. All we need to do, is to read it." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy seated beside Sting. And the others just standing in front of Levy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is it all about?" Lissana asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's about why Love rival changes her smell." Juvia said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Levy, were counting on you." Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gray-sama!" Juvia squeled while clinging to his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stop it. Juvia!" Gray said with a begging tone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Levy started to read it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, here, when a dragon's mate changes its smell it means she is ... pregnant." Levy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone stared at Levy with an open mouth. Sting who sat beside Lucy was very shock./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is it again?" Cana asks because she's very drunk and cannot hear correctly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It says she is ...pregnant." Levy said while she was staring blankly at the book./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?!" Everyone said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy is pregnant..." Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Pregnant..." Erza whispered while her face was red as her hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy who was sitting near to Sting, placed her hands in her stomach. While touching it, a smile glued in her faced. Then Sting turned around to Lucy, he saw Lucy staring and touching her stomach with a smile on her face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone stared at Lucy. The guild was very silent. Until, Master regain his consciousness and broke the silence./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wendy, can you use your magic to know if there is really a baby?" Master said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, let's prove it. We might expect the unexpected." Mira added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll do my best." Wendy said and walk towards Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When Wendy placed her hands, then it glowed blue. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's positive. And it's very healthy." Wendy said with a smile on her face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone smiled at Lucy, when Wendy said that./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It is really true." Erza said with a smile in her face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Congrats Lucy, and Sting." Gray said while smiling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Congratulation, Sting and Lucy." Everyone shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now, everyone let's celebrate for the now family!" Master shouted tossing a mug of beer in his right hands./p 


	24. Chapter 24

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"IN THE INN/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy, Sting, and Lector got home before the pary could end. Lucy goes to the bathroom and have a quick shower while Sting is waiting for her to finish./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ne, Lector, could be it a boy? or a girl?" Sting asks his cat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want it to be twins." Lector replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HUH! Why?" Sting replied with a confused face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So that you will not choose if it is a boy or girl. You will be lucky if its both boy and girl." Lector replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Their conversation stopped when Lucy got out from the bathroom./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, its your turn." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah, coming." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting and Lector got inside the bathroom, while Lucy lye down to the bed and stared at the ceiling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mama, I'm going to be a mother." Lucy whispered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wonder if its a boy or a girl." Lucy said while she placed her hands in her stomach./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She closed her eyes, and waited to fall asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"AFTER 30 MINUTES/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting and Lector got out in the bathroom, Sting spotted Lucy at the bed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, is now asleep. Its better to not to wake her up." Lector said while going to the couch quitely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lector lay in the couch, and watches Sting going to the side of Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good night, Sting, Lucy" Lector whispered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good night too, Lector." Sting whispered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting lay at the bed and hugs Lucy. He closed his eyes and he falls asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"AFTER 1 WEEK/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"IN THE GUILD /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone, I will miss you." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Take care, Sting, Lucy, Lector. And be safe especially for the babies." Master Macarov said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Master." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lushii, be sure to come back." Happy said with tears in his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lu-chan, i'm so excited to see your baby. Be sure that you will let us see your baby." Levy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, Lucy, be careful on your way back. Please take care of our Lucy." Erza said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, Lucy, take care. And also, always visit here in Fairy Tail." Gray said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, take care of Lucy. Also, Lucy take care of your child to be. I am very happy for both of you." Natsu said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Also, Sting, I will ask Lissana for a date." Natsu whispered at Sting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oi, bunny-girl, take care. And also you Sting, you should be take care of her." Gajeel said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, please visit us always. We will going to miss you." Mira said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san, be sure to eat healthy and refrain from getting tired. And also, do not do jobs for now. It's for the baby too." Wendy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, everyone." Lucy and Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will Wendy. Thank you for the advice." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""See you soon, everyone." Lucy added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We will sure that we will visit you soon." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We will be going now, Master. And thank you for everything. " Sting said while he bows down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy and Sting started to walk. Lector who was the shoulders of Sting, couldn't stop waving for good bye to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""BYE BYE! LUCY! STING! LECTOR!" Everyone said while staring at the two figures walking towards the station./p 


	25. Chapter 25

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAt the train station/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting and Lucy together with Lector arrived in their city./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wow, there so many people, Sting-kun." Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah. That reminds me, Rogue should be here." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then let's find a seat, so we can avoid them crowd." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're right. Let's go, Lector." Sting said while he grabbed Lucy's hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They found a bench near the park. Sting helped Lucy to sit since she was carrying their baby./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm so tired and hungry." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait here, i'll grabbed some food." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy smiled at him. When Sting is out of sight, Lucy touch her stomach. She started to hum./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After a while, she stopped humming when someone approach her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, missy. Mind if you can hangout with us?" A man said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy stayed silent, and she lowered her head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bro, I think she's shy." the other said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, are you listening?!" the other said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bro, look at that insigna. It looks like its the guild called "Fairy Tail". The one who won in grand magic games." the other man said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fairy tail, huh?" the other said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Open, Gate of the Lion key, Leo." Lucy summoned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A celestial spirit?" the other man said. One of the men, took a gun and pointed at Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fire." the man shouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Leo ran towards Lucy and used his body as a shield but one of the bullet slipped in Lucy's arm and makes it bleed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy!" Leo shouted before he vanished./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy put her other hand in her arm, while she cried in pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hahahaha! What a weakling?" the man said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OH. Weakling you say?" a voice came out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The men turned around and saw Sting standing in front of them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are you?" the man said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am the husband of the girl you hit." Sting said while he charge himself towards them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The men shouted in pain when Sting hit his punch towards them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, are you okay?" Lector said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, Lucy's bleeding." Lector added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting ran towards Lucy and carry her towards the guild./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	26. Chapter 26

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting ran toward the Sabertooth building, and smashed the door open./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome -" Everyone said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting ran toward the infirmary. After a while, Rogue who was out of breath arrived in the guild./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is Sting arrived here yet?" Rogue asked while panting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, he is in the infirmary together with Lucy-san and Lector. Lucy-san was bleeding." Yukino said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rogue dashed towards the infirmary. He saw Sting sitting at the door waiting for the nurse to come out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, are you both okay?" Rogue asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm okay, but Lucy. She's bleeding, and she was in pain." Sting said trying to hide his tears./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy will be alright. Where is Lector?" Rogue asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He's with Master. He's reporting about what happen." Sting answered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All the mages in the where near the infirmary, and worried about Lucy. The nurse came out in the infirmary./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy-san is alright. Due to her pregnacy, her magic will became more weaker for the following days. Because of that she cannot summon or use her magic. Also, she needs vitamins. That's all. You can visit her, but don't let her stressed out." the nurse said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you so much." Sting and Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting entered the room and saw Lucy lying on the bed. He sat beside the bed and holds Lucy's hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's gonna be alright. I'll protect you, Lucy." Sting whispered as he kissed her hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sting, I'll go outside, and make her some food when she wakes up." Rogue said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thatnk you, Rogue." Sting said./p 


	27. Chapter 27

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was evening, when Lucy awaken from her sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh?" Lucy whispered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy felt that her hands where wrapped with warm hands. She looked down and saw Sting sleeping quitely. Lucy can't help but to smile. Sting was very caring for her since the day he marked her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy then stared at the ceiling, after a while, she remembered that she was bleeding a while ago. She looked at her arm, it was wrapped with bondage. Then, Lucy felt thirsty, so she tried to sit up. Sting felt something move, and he opened up his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy?" Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where are you going?" Sting added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm thirsty. I'd like to get some water." Lucy replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just stay here, i'll get it for you." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Sting." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting hurriedly goes to the corner to get a glass of water. He hurriedly give it Lucy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you in a hurry?" Lucy asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm just worried since you were been shot." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks for worrying, but what does the nurse said." Lucy asked him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting lowered his head. He was thinking if he will tell her about not using magic. But, he can't be help since Lucy will be in the fact of danger if she will use magic./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, the nurse said that you cannot use magic since you were pregnant. You will be in danger if you use magicand also our child will also be in danger." Sting explain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy lowered her head when she heard it. Since, her spirits was her friend./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It can be help, since it can cause danger for our child." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She let out a smile, and Sting let out a relief./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where is everyone?" Lucy asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They were asleep. They didn't left the guild since you were here in infirmary." Sting said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Does Fairy Tail knows about what happen?" Lucy asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, Master sent them a letter." Sting replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy, you need some rest. You must go to sleep. It's midnight already." Sting added./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah. Thank you, Sting. Thank you for helping and taking care of me." Lucy said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your welcome." Sting replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sting kissed Lucy, and helped her to lay down the bed./p 


End file.
